


Estrellas

by Navigatore



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Gen, I Tried
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navigatore/pseuds/Navigatore
Summary: [Viñeta]Tal vez el que tu mejor amigo te arrastre en medio de la noche por un bosque en busca de "estrellas" no sea tan malo después de todo.・Teru, 8 años.・Kaoru, 6 años.





	Estrellas

* * *

 Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, no había nadie más que ellos dos y tampoco habían llevado algo con que iluminar por donde caminaban. El único ruido que se lograba escuchar era el que hacían los animales nocturnos y el de las hojas secas cuando las pisaban al andar ¿Quién se atrevería a caminar por un bosque en medio de la noche a esas horas?

 

— Teru, tengo miedo...—Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de esconderse detrás de su amigo— _Deberíamos volver a casa y, y-_

 

— ¿Nunca antes saliste de casa a estas horas? —Interrumpió a su amigo y cuando volteó a verlo, él ya estaba negando con su cabeza— Ya veo... entonces toma mi mano. Así ya no tendrás tanto miedo —Respondió con una sonrisa y estiró su mano hacia su amigo, quien la aceptó casi sin dudarlo.

 

Sakuraba estaba por caer desmayado gracias al miedo que sentía en ese momento. Y pues, como no tenerlo si tu amigo te saca a rastras de tu hogar en medio de la noche en busca de "estrellas".

 

El reloj que el más pequeño había traído en su muñeca se había caído en medio del bosque y perdido ahí mismo; ahora ya no podrían saber cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí. " _Mi hermana me va a matar"_ Era lo único que se oía en su cabeza.

 

Sorprendentemente, después de tomar la mano de su amigo, Kaoru se tranquilizó un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que estaban solos en medio de lo que sería la nada para él. Por otra parte, Teru no demostraba nerviosismo. Él sabía a lo que iba: Iba a encontrar esas mismas estrellas que vio hace unos días cuando vino a jugar con sus amigos, y quería encontrarlas de nuevo, esta vez acompañado de su mejor amigo.

 

Llegaron a un punto en el que ya no habían árboles, sólo habían bastantes plantas que parecían no podarse desde hace bastante tiempo por lo altas que eran. Teru, sin soltar la mano de su amigo, tomó una piedra del suelo y la tiró en dirección a aquellas plantas. Esperó un momento antes de hacer algo. No se escuchó nada, no había nadie ahí adentro al parecer. Estaba por avanzar cuando vio unas pequeñas luces brillantes salir de aquel lugar y retrocedió asustado a pequeños pasos de ahí.

 

Una, dos y varias lucecitas más salieron volando hacia el cielo iluminando el lugar. Kaoru impresionado por lo que estaba viendo, soltó la mano de su amigo y se detuvo justo en frente donde empezaba la vegetación sin cortar.  Estaba asombrado, nunca antes había visto un escenario así.

 

— ¡Son luciérnagas!

 

**[...]**

 

— ¿Nunca antes habías visto una luciérnaga?

El más pequeño volvió a negar con su cabeza.

 

 _"Oh..."_ fue lo único que Teru se limitó a murmurar. Él creía y lo sabía, sabía que lo que había visto aquella noche eran estrellas y no luciérnagas ¡No podía ser!

 

— Teru, mira que bonita —Mostró a su amigo una pequeña luciérnaga que estaba posada en una de sus manos. Estaba emocionado, su miedo se había esfumado en cuanto vio a los pequeños insectos brillar y volar en el cielo. Nunca antes había visto una de esas, solo conocía el nombre gracias a las historias que su hermana le contaba antes de dormir.

 

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de decirle a su compañero que volviesen a su hogar, pero al verlo tan emocionado tratando de alcanzar una luciérnaga en el aire, prefirió no decir nada. Tomó una pequeña rama que había en el suelo y decidió ayudarle en su caza de luciérnagas.

  _Tal vez otro día podrían volver juntos a ese mismo lugar y cazar más "estrellas"._


End file.
